Silent yet Speaking
by Itachi anime
Summary: He could not speak. He could only hear; he could only watch; he could only touch. All that but nothing more. How does one like he find his voice? My 1st One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – This story was something I've wanted to write down for a little while, hope you like it. Please review. I've read over your reviews on the first chapter…this chapter is mostly a short revision, it's longer, should meet your standards.

Enjoy.

_Silent yet Speaking_

_**I remember our story.**_

He could not speak.

He could only hear; he could only watch; he could only touch.

All that but nothing more.

….

The teacher stood proudly in front of the classroom with an obviously new student by his side. New students were not something we had received daily.

"Everyone, I would like you to give a warm welcome to a new student," he turned to face the young man standing beside him, "come forward," he whispered, turning his attention back to his class, the red eyed, black haired teacher spoke again, "His name is Sesshomaru Taishou, and I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you give your fellow classmates, Sesshomaru? Would you like to say anything?"

The class stared at the boy standing in the front of the high school classroom.

His mouth was open, speaking in the only language he knew : None.

….

The boy, Sesshomaru, had spoke in silence.

The boy, Sesshomaru, could not speak.

I learned that when we had first met…We had written letters to each other…

And became close friends.

I remember when we first met…

…..

It had been during lunch.

He sat alone, and by himself. A passive expression shown on his face. He looked like the type of person that would go to after school fights, or blackmail people who he may think are under him.

I wanted nothing to do with him.

I wanted something to with him.

I could not decide.

He looked interesting enough to talk to, even if he hadn't spoken to a single person since he got here. And by the looks of the cafeteria today, the only seat open had been at the table next to me. The table where he sat. Alone. Unfazed by the world of people around him.

I looked around once more, hoping to find an empty seat-Any seat that was open…alas, there were none.

And so I sat.

I sighed at what seemed to be my bad luck, and raised my head to look around…finding an oddly colored pair of eyes darting back at me.

I starred at the boy.

He starred back.

He blinked at me.

I blinked back.

And our awkward conversation began.

"Ne, you're the new here right?"

The boy only nodded.

"How come you're giving everyone the cold shoulder? Not talking to them when they speak? You even did that this morning in homeroom. Are you shy? Or just too good to talk?"

Instead of answering me, the boy had started to rummage through his pack. He seemed not to worry as he did so.

He took out a note card, and a pen.

And scribbled words that made me feel as a fool.

_I am sorry… I can only hear, I can only touch, I can only see…But I cannot speak._

_For I have no voice._

….

He did not know sign, only how to write.

I soon learned that he liked to write…It was almost like a certain passion to him. I spoke to him, while he wrote on a notepad to me…it was confusing though, to have such a single sided conversation…as if I had been speaking to myself, and reading from a book.

So we came up with an idea.

To make sure neither of us are left out, we both decided to write notes to each other.

To have a conversation with our pencils; a note pad and pen where the only things needed.

…

But even so, our conversations had still been strange. The things we'd talk about, the subjects brought up, the people we knew, the things we liked, all thoughts were placed on a solid white notepad with sharpened lead, or a blue inked pen.

…

(_Sesshomaru,_ Other person he's writing to.)

-Ne, Sessho, this might be a weird question, but I have to ask

-_Ask away._

-Well, when I ask, don't think anything weird, okay?

-_Go ahead, I won't laugh_

-Do you like anyone?

The soundless boy had thought for a while before answering with a pencil scribbling on the word filled notepad. He scribbled a face. A simple face with two dot eyes and an open mouth. The words of laughter, 'Ha, Ha, Ha' printed neatly around it.

He tried to let out a laugh that only came out as a silent breath through an open mouth…

-_I wish I could laugh._

…

There had been many moments which I felt the urge to just cry for him, he had so much…yet at the same time, so very little.

All he wished for was a voice.

I remember him telling me about his family…his rich and broken family, and how he never had the voice to stop anything.

…

It was during lunch that a brand new blank notepad had been set out, only to be written in once again.

-_My mother had left me and my twin to fair for ourselves._

-But…why would she? You're her child!

-_Yes…but, my family, according to my father, had many complications._

-Like what?

-_My half brother, the one I refer to as my twin._

-Inuyasha's his name right?

-_Yes, he's the one_

-Your mother left because of him?

-_Somewhat_

-What do you mean by 'somewhat'?

-_My mother and father never really got along, and my father was having an affair with another women. So, feed up, my mother walked out on us both._

-_And I could not say a thing about it. For without a voice…what really can I do?_

…

I remember seeing Sesshomaru out in the city on a snowy day, he wore the usual thin leather jacket with a thick white scarf around his neck. His hair had been tied up, making him look more like his father. He had been staring at a store window.

My heart wrenched when I saw what he had been looking so closely at.

…

I stood next to Sesshomaru. White boots crunching in the icy snow.

"You like Karaoke?" I spoke to him. The boy reached into his pocket, digging out his expensive looking cell phone, and started typing in letters, careful of his spelling.

-_I've seen karaoke once or twice_

I had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru and his voice for a quick moment, and continued asking questions. "Ne, Sessho, would you like to sing someday?"

-_Only with a voice can I sing. Sadly…that is what I am lacking._

Without hesitation, I lurched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a full embrace, ignoring the cold of the winter snow biting at my skin through my clothing.

"I'm sorry…Sessho…so, sorry…"

That night, he texted me.

-_Just call me. I can still hear._

_-Sessho_

….

I remember the day when I could not stop thinking about him.

About Sessho.

About my Sessho.

I remember the day I knew I fell for him.

The day I knew I fell for Sessho…

….

It all happened the day I went for a walk.

I couldn't get the image of the silent Sessho out of my mind.

He had sat there; in my head, speaking of nothing. Speaking nothing.

Speaking of words he did not know to speak.

Speaking of words he could not speak.

The more I thought of him, the more distracted I became.

Walking across the street, I completely forgot to look as I walked across the street.

A car had been coming at full speed twords me.

I could only glance for a quick second - my mind racing with unknown things…unknown thoughts…

That second I only whispered the only thing on my mind…

"Sessho…"

My eyes had been closed. I felt no impact. I felt…like…as if I had been floating in the air…in someone's arms.

Something tickled my face…And I shyly opened my eyes.

Only to meet the same oddly colored golden orbs of the boy with no voice.

….

I soon learned that the one I nicknamed Sessho had held a special place in my heart…even without a voice, he had captivated me…

Even with a voice, I could not gather words to tell him.

I remember him saving me.

It was the day I walked home alone, down the alley way…

…

"Listen girl, and listen well, your goanna stop the struggling, and stay down!" said the man shaded in black, clocked in the night, I screamed once more, shouting to the top of my lungs as the man back-handed me, making me fall to the rain-soaked ground. A flash of thunder rocked the very earth beneath me.

Without even knowing the man was grabbing my hair, pulling me back…I screamed.

"SESSHOMARU!"

And like a silent ghost did he appear.

His white hair whipping around him in a messy fashion, as he punched the man to the ground with a thud.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru had embraced me.

He tried speaking once again. Most of it coming out as air from his lungs.

He tried once more.

Trying his hardest to force some type of sound out of himself.

"Kaa-" My eyes had opened to their fullest…

"Ah-I…-" Sesshomaru was…he was…

"L-Lu-Lav-" Sesshomaru took in a frustrated breath, and continued on.

"Ah-la-v…" the tears sprung out from my eyes as he tried on.

"Ah-Lav-Uo…"

He looked to me…and I back at him.

"And I…I love you too…Sesshomaru…"

That night, he walked me home.

Our conversation consisting of a phone and a blank notepad.

_-Thank you for helping me find my voice, Kagome, even if just for a while_

..

That night, I had received a text from him.

_When you are in need, just call upon my name. I may not have a voice of myself, but I can always hear yours.. -Sessho_


	2. Chapter 1 ReDo

Itachi – This story was something I've wanted to write down for a little while, hope you like it. Please review. I've read over your reviews on the first chapter…this chapter is mostly a short revision, it's longer, should meet your standards.

Enjoy.

_Silent yet Speaking_

_**I remember our story.**_

He could not speak.

He could only hear; he could only watch; he could only touch.

All that but nothing more.

….

The teacher stood proudly in front of the classroom with an obviously new student by his side. New students were not something we had received daily.

"Everyone, I would like you to give a warm welcome to a new student," he turned to face the young man standing beside him, "come forward," he whispered, turning his attention back to his class, the red eyed, black haired teacher spoke again, "His name is Sesshomaru Taishou, and I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you give your fellow classmates, Sesshomaru? Would you like to say anything?"

The class stared at the boy standing in the front of the high school classroom.

His mouth was open, speaking in the only language he knew : None.

….

The boy, Sesshomaru, had spoke in silence.

The boy, Sesshomaru, could not speak.

I learned that when we had first met…We had written letters to each other…

And became close friends.

I remember when we first met…

…..

It had been during lunch.

He sat alone, and by himself. A passive expression shown on his face. He looked like the type of person that would go to after school fights, or blackmail people who he may think are under him.

I wanted nothing to do with him.

I wanted something to with him.

I could not decide.

He looked interesting enough to talk to, even if he hadn't spoken to a single person since he got here. And by the looks of the cafeteria today, the only seat open had been at the table next to me. The table where he sat. Alone. Unfazed by the world of people around him.

I looked around once more, hoping to find an empty seat-Any seat that was open…alas, there were none.

And so I sat.

I sighed at what seemed to be my bad luck, and raised my head to look around…finding an oddly colored pair of eyes darting back at me.

I starred at the boy.

He starred back.

He blinked at me.

I blinked back.

And our awkward conversation began.

"Ne, you're the new here right?"

The boy only nodded.

"How come you're giving everyone the cold shoulder? Not talking to them when they speak? You even did that this morning in homeroom. Are you shy? Or just too good to talk?"

Instead of answering me, the boy had started to rummage through his pack. He seemed not to worry as he did so.

He took out a note card, and a pen.

And scribbled words that made me feel as a fool.

_I am sorry… I can only hear, I can only touch, I can only see…But I cannot speak._

_For I have no voice._

….

He did not know sign, only how to write.

I soon learned that he liked to write…It was almost like a certain passion to him. I spoke to him, while he wrote on a notepad to me…it was confusing though, to have such a single sided conversation…as if I had been speaking to myself, and reading from a book.

So we came up with an idea.

To make sure neither of us are left out, we both decided to write notes to each other.

To have a conversation with our pencils; a note pad and pen where the only things needed.

…

But even so, our conversations had still been strange. The things we'd talk about, the subjects brought up, the people we knew, the things we liked, all thoughts were placed on a solid white notepad with sharpened lead, or a blue inked pen.

…

(_Sesshomaru,_ Other person he's writing to.)

-Ne, Sessho, this might be a weird question, but I have to ask

-_Ask away._

-Well, when I ask, don't think anything weird, okay?

-_Go ahead, I won't laugh_

-Do you like anyone?

The soundless boy had thought for a while before answering with a pencil scribbling on the word filled notepad. He scribbled a face. A simple face with two dot eyes and an open mouth. The words of laughter, 'Ha, Ha, Ha' printed neatly around it.

He tried to let out a laugh that only came out as a silent breath through an open mouth…

-_I wish I could laugh._

…

There had been many moments which I felt the urge to just cry for him, he had so much…yet at the same time, so very little.

All he wished for was a voice.

I remember him telling me about his family…his rich and broken family, and how he never had the voice to stop anything.

…

It was during lunch that a brand new blank notepad had been set out, only to be written in once again.

-_My mother had left me and my twin to fair for ourselves._

-But…why would she? You're her child!

-_Yes…but, my family, according to my father, had many complications._

-Like what?

-_My half brother, the one I refer to as my twin._

-Inuyasha's his name right?

-_Yes, he's the one_

-Your mother left because of him?

-_Somewhat_

-What do you mean by 'somewhat'?

-_My mother and father never really got along, and my father was having an affair with another women. So, feed up, my mother walked out on us both._

-_And I could not say a thing about it. For without a voice…what really can I do?_

…

I remember seeing Sesshomaru out in the city on a snowy day, he wore the usual thin leather jacket with a thick white scarf around his neck. His hair had been tied up, making him look more like his father. He had been staring at a store window.

My heart wrenched when I saw what he had been looking so closely at.

…

I stood next to Sesshomaru. White boots crunching in the icy snow.

"You like Karaoke?" I spoke to him. The boy reached into his pocket, digging out his expensive looking cell phone, and started typing in letters, careful of his spelling.

-_I've seen karaoke once or twice_

I had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru and his voice for a quick moment, and continued asking questions. "Ne, Sessho, would you like to sing someday?"

-_Only with a voice can I sing. Sadly…that is what I am lacking._

Without hesitation, I lurched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a full embrace, ignoring the cold of the winter snow biting at my skin through my clothing.

"I'm sorry…Sessho…so, sorry…"

That night, he texted me.

-_Just call me. I can still hear._

_-Sessho_

….

I remember the day when I could not stop thinking about him.

About Sessho.

About my Sessho.

I remember the day I knew I fell for him.

The day I knew I fell for Sessho…

….

It all happened the day I went for a walk.

I couldn't get the image of the silent Sessho out of my mind.

He had sat there; in my head, speaking of nothing. Speaking nothing.

Speaking of words he did not know to speak.

Speaking of words he could not speak.

The more I thought of him, the more distracted I became.

Walking across the street, I completely forgot to look as I walked across the street.

A car had been coming at full speed twords me.

I could only glance for a quick second - my mind racing with unknown things…unknown thoughts…

That second I only whispered the only thing on my mind…

"Sessho…"

My eyes had been closed. I felt no impact. I felt…like…as if I had been floating in the air…in someone's arms.

Something tickled my face…And I shyly opened my eyes.

Only to meet the same oddly colored golden orbs of the boy with no voice.

….

I soon learned that the one I nicknamed Sessho had held a special place in my heart…even without a voice, he had captivated me…

Even with a voice, I could not gather words to tell him.

I remember him saving me.

It was the day I walked home alone, down the alley way…

…

"Listen girl, and listen well, your goanna stop the struggling, and stay down!" said the man shaded in black, clocked in the night, I screamed once more, shouting to the top of my lungs as the man back-handed me, making me fall to the rain-soaked ground. A flash of thunder rocked the very earth beneath me.

Without even knowing the man was grabbing my hair, pulling me back…I screamed.

"SESSHOMARU!"

And like a silent ghost did he appear.

His white hair whipping around him in a messy fashion, as he punched the man to the ground with a thud.

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru had embraced me.

He tried speaking once again. Most of it coming out as air from his lungs.

He tried once more.

Trying his hardest to force some type of sound out of himself.

"Kaa-" My eyes had opened to their fullest…

"Ah-I…-" Sesshomaru was…he was…

"L-Lu-Lav-" Sesshomaru took in a frustrated breath, and continued on.

"Ah-la-v…" the tears sprung out from my eyes as he tried on.

"Ah-Lav-Uo…"

He looked to me…and I back at him.

"And I…I love you too…Sesshomaru…"

That night, he walked me home.

Our conversation consisting of a phone and a blank notepad.

_-Thank you for helping me find my voice, Kagome, even if just for a while_

..

That night, I had received a text from him.

_When you are in need, just call upon my name. I may not have a voice of myself, but I can always hear yours.. -Sessho_


End file.
